


Some Mistakes End in the Best Way

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From tumblr user rage-fueled-elfin. “’We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn't speak English and I've been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks' au for becommissar please :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mistakes End in the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> My muse and I decided that Fat Amy should be the friend that Beca talks to because that’d just be super fun and even more embarrassing for Beca than if it’d been anyone else. It’s broken into segments, and each segment is a different day, mostly to create a passing of time.

“Amy! Amy, hold the door!”

Beca strode toward her friend in the elevator as quickly as she could without breaking into a full sprint, thanking Amy as she dashed inside. The brunette leaned heavily against the handrail as she tried to catch her breath. Her ears perked up at the sound of light laughter and she looked up to see–

“Whoa.”

A tall, blonde woman was standing in the back corner, talking casually on the phone in... Beca wracked her brain as she tried to determine what language the woman was speaking. _German? Yeah, German._ She watched, almost mesmerized, as the words rolled off the woman’s tongue with ease.

The brunette finally realized she had been staring when the blonde’s gaze briefly focused on her. The shorter girl blushed, immediately averting her eyes. She cleared her throat, turning to Amy. “Hey.”

Her friend nudged the brunette, wiggling her eyebrows. “Looks like you’ve got the hots for the German glamazon.”

Beca risked another glance at the woman, who was still engaged in her phone conversation. The brunette shook her head. “Dude, I don’t know if I can just stand here... I mean, she’s... she’s physically _flawless,_ and that’s not even fair.”

Amy shrugged. “Guess you got the short end of the stick.” She started to chuckle at her own joke, earning a half-hearted glare from her friend. “ ‘Cause ya know... you’re short.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I got it, Amy.” The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk as she took another glance at the woman in the corner. “But man, just think about it. That tongue could _do_ things...”

As the elevator shuddered to a stop, the woman took her leave, unaware of Beca staring after her. The brunette was jolted out of her reverie when Amy waved a hand in her face. “Heya, Bec? You still there? I’ve gotta go now. I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?”

The shorter girl blinked, nodding. “Yeah. See ya later.”

~~~~~

“Mitchell?”

Beca looked up from her desk as her boss called her name, motioning her toward him. “Yes, sir?”

“Make some copies of this packet, would you?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Ward.”

As she took the packet from him, he spoke up again. “Oh, and you’ll have to use the copier downstairs. Ours is broken at the moment.”

Beca nodded. “Yes, sir.”

As she entered the department downstairs, Amy spotted her and waved excitedly at the brunette. Beca chuckled, walking over to her. Her friend tilted her head. “So, not that I don’t want you here, but why are you down here?”

The shorter girl held up the packet she was holding. “Our copier broke.”

“Ah. Well, our copier’s over there.” Amy pointed towards the other end of the room. “But someone’s already-”

The brunette nodded distractedly and left before she could finish. “Awesome, thanks.”

The blonde sighed. “Eh, she’ll see for herself.”

Beca made her way to the copier, looking over the packet. She rolled her eyes as she found that the document was full of nothing but new office policies. The brunette sighed, grumbling to herself. “Who the hell does Ward think he is? He can’t just introduce new rules like that. This is ridiculous.”

As Beca flipped through the pages of the packet, she didn’t notice someone already standing at the copier until she ran right into them. “Hey! Watch where you’re-”

She froze as she came face to... chest... with the tall, blonde German from earlier. The smaller girl immediately shut her mouth and stepped aside, gesturing for the woman to continue. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but smiled, nodding her head in thanks.

Beca clasped her hands together as she waited, her eyes idly shifting down the taller woman’s body. She bit her lip as her gaze reached the German’s shapely behind, her mind taunting her about how nice it would probably look without anything covering it.

She shook her head, mumbling under her breath. “Damn, you’re gorgeous...”

As the taller woman finished her task at the copier, she smiled at Beca again, patting the girl’s shoulder appreciatively as she passed. The brunette inhaled sharply at the contact, turning to watch as the blonde walked off, her swaying hips making the smaller girl bite back a whimper.

Beca took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. “Cool it, Mitchell. You’re fine. Just get the copies and go back upstairs.” She nodded to herself in determination and went to work. Once all the copies were made, she held the stack of papers to her chest and headed back towards the door.

As she passed by all of the office workers, she caught sight of the taller woman, talking on her desk phone. “ _Ja. Genau._ ” The woman glanced up, waving at her. Beca looked around. _Wait, is she waving at me?_ She pointed at herself questioningly. The blonde’s shoulders bounced slightly as she chuckled, nodding at the girl.

The brunette blinked, then offered her a small smile and a wave back. She continued walking, her smile spreading into a grin. Near the corner of the office space, she could see Amy giving her two thumbs up and mouthing “Go Beca!”, and she chuckled as she left the floor.

~~~~~

As Beca walked into the break room to grab some lunch, Amy waved at her from a table nearby and patted the seat next to hers. The brunette nodded as she picked up some food and took the invitation. Her friend immediately spoke up. “So, have you got Blonde Beauty wrapped around your little finger yet?”

The smaller girl choked on the water she was drinking, smacking her fist to her chest a few times, coughing and clearing her throat. Her friend watched in amusement as a certain tall, blonde German just happened to walk in at that moment, the woman tilting her head in concern at the brunette.

Beca’s face burned with embarrassment as she reassured the taller woman. “Fine... I’m fine...” Her body shook with muffled coughs and she cleared her throat. Amy patted her on the back. “That’s why you’ve gotta learn to take it all in slowly.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Take what in?”

Amy gestured at the German, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Beca scoffed. “Oh, I’m taking her in, all right. It’s just getting to know her that might be a challenge.”

“Why’s that?”

“I mean, we’ve stood in the same elevator, like, a million times now, and all I can do is stare at her ‘cause she’s _so hot_...” The woman passed by, smiling at the brunette on her way out of the break room. Beca hesitated, offering her a weak smile. As soon as she was gone, the smaller girl groaned, bringing her hands to her face.

“God, I can’t even _react_ properly...”

Amy shrugged. “Just go talk to her, then.”

The brunette threw her hands up in frustration. “But I _can’t!_ She doesn’t even speak English!”

Her friend stared at her, utterly confused. “Um... yeah, she does. Why would she work here if she didn’t?”

Beca’s head snapped up to look at the blonde with wide eyes. “ _What?_ ”

Amy nodded. “She speaks English, Bec. I thought you knew that?”

The brunette stared at her. “What do you mean, you thought I knew??”

The blonde shrugged. “I dunno, I thought you were doing some weird, cross-cultural flirting thing.”

The blood drained from the smaller girl’s face as she remembered all the times she had talked about the woman in the enclosed space of the elevator. “Oh my god. You mean... she understood _all_ of that??”

“Well, yeah.”

Beca dropped her head down to the table and groaned louder. Amy looked at her crumpled form with a raised eyebrow. “Luisa really likes you, ya know. She says you’re cute and funny.”

The brunette turned her face to glance up at her friend. “Who?”

“Uh... the tall glass of German water you’ve got it really bad for? Who else?”

The smaller girl sprung up, a wildly disbelieving look cast at the blonde. “Wait. _You_ _know her??_ ”

Amy tilted her head. “Yeah...? We work on the same floor.”

“But you’re on different sides of the office!”

The blonde shrugged. “We still talk. She thinks you’re hilarious.”

Beca’s shoulders sagged and she glared at her friend. “Great.”

“It _is_ great. I dunno why you’re mad at me. I’ve been sayin’ lotsa really nice things about ya.”

The brunette sank into her seat, trying to process everything. The more she thought about it, the redder her face got as she remembered everything she’d been saying for the past number of weeks. The girl sighed, shooting another glare at her friend, who was enthusiastically eating a sandwich.

Beca shook her head. “So wait, if she _does_ speak English, how come I’ve only ever heard her speak German?”

“Oh, that’s probably her friend. She talks to him a lot. Pieter’s his name, I think.”

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed. “Her friend? Are- are you sure...?”

Amy chuckled. “What, are you jealous?”

Beca scoffed. “What?” She crossed her arms indignantly. “ _No_. Of course not.”

The blonde nodded. “Uh huh. Sure, you’re not.”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. “I’m _not._ ”

“Good. Then go talk to her.”

“Fine, maybe I will.” Beca hesitated. “After I finish my lunch though...”

“You’re not gonna talk to her, are you?”

“Oh, _hell no_.”

~~~~~

Beca was surprised to find that she was the first person on the elevator, for once. Amy had texted her earlier, saying that she wouldn’t be at work for the day, and Beca was relieved to see the elevator was unoccupied, knowing she wouldn’t have a buffer in case Luisa had been there.

As the doors were about to close, a hand stopped it and the woman in question stepped in. _No..._ Beca glanced at the floor number display, groaning internally. _We’re gonna be in here together for ten more floors..._ The brunette did her best to keep her breathing even, avoiding eye contact with the taller woman.

“Good morning, tiny _Maus_. Amy is not with you today?”

Beca flinched as the blonde spoke. _Aw man, she_ does _speak English. And she knows Amy. Dammit..._ The smaller girl forced herself to look at the German, regretting it immediately as her knees nearly buckled at the intense blue of the woman’s eyes. “I- uh... no. She, um... couldn’t make it today...”

Luisa smirked. “Well, please don’t think that means you can not still talk about me the way you do.”

The brunette stared at the floor as her cheeks began to heat up. “I- god, I am _so_ sorry about that... I can’t- I had no idea you speak English and-” As she continued to ramble on, much to the blonde’s amusement, she shrank back against the wall in embarrassment. The ding of the elevator saved her, and she rushed out, pushing past a disgruntled older man.

Beca gasped in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm herself. As she looked up, she realized she was on the wrong floor. “Dammit...” Refusing to take the elevator for fear of embarrassing herself again, she made her way to the stairs, deciding that walking eight flights would be better. It wasn’t.

The brunette panted in exhaustion as she finally made it to her floor. Opening the door, she was startled to find Luisa standing there, her hand stretched out to about where the door handle would have been. “Jesus!” Beca clutched her chest. “Scared the hell out of me... What are you- this isn’t your floor...”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, leaning out of the doorway to check the floor number. “Actually, it is. Unless the floors have changed as we speak.”

The smaller girl glanced up, realizing she was right. She sighed, cursing to herself. “Ugh, I always do this...”

The German tilted her head as she watched the brunette sit on the staircase in defeat. She followed, letting the door shut behind her, and sat down next to Beca. “What do you mean?”

“I just... _embarrass_ myself in front of you all the time. For God’s sake, I’ve been going around talking about you for weeks and I had no idea you know English, and- _ugh_ , I’m an idiot.”

“Amy _did_ tell you I like you, yes?”

“Yeah, but now you’ve actually _met_ me, that’s probably changed...”

“Why do you think so?”

“Because I’m awkward, and clumsy, and-... god, I still can’t believe I said all those things and you _knew_... Why didn’t you say anything??”

Luisa chuckled. “It provided good entertainment.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m _so glad_ my humiliation was worth it.”

“Well. I think this will be worth it too.”

“Wha-” The brunette’s question was cut off by the taller woman pressing her lips to Beca’s. The smaller girl sighed in content, tangling her fingers in perfect blonde locks and pulling Luisa toward her. As they parted, Beca’s eyes fluttered open to an expectant look on the woman’s face.

Beca smiled giddily. “Oh, yeah. Definitely worth it.”

The German smirked. “Did my tongue do the things you were hoping it would?”

The girl blushed. “Honestly? Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck, grinning sheepishly. “It did _way_ more than I was hoping it would...”

“Excellent.” She stood, offering a hand to Beca. “Now. We must get back to work before our bosses begin to suspect something, no?”

The brunette nodded, taking her hand and pulling herself up. She paused, looking up the taller woman. “Um... so what exactly does this make us...?”

“What this makes us depends on if you accept my invitation to dinner tonight.”

Beca’s eyes widened as she was taken aback by the blonde’s offer. “I- uh, of course! Totally!” She urged her brain to calm down and cleared her throat, composing herself. “I mean... I’d like that.”

The taller woman smiled. “Then I will see you tonight at seven?”

The brunette hummed in approval. “Seven.”

Luisa’s eyes gleamed with a teasing look. “Is that a promise, little _Maus_?”

Beca responded by standing on her toes and kissing the taller woman, playfully nibbling at her lip. As they parted again, she smirked at the German’s slightly dazed look. “For good measure.”

The smaller girl turned and took the last flight of steps up to her floor, proudly noting that the blonde was still frozen in place. “See you at seven.”

Luisa stared after her with raised eyebrows, impressed by the girl’s sudden boldness, and managed to mutter a response. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
